Jade Color Hair
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: One Shot. Edward has a nightmare and he gets a unexpected visitor in the night. Ed X Envy. YAOI


Edward woke up in a panic. He panted and glanced around his room. Just another nightmare. Soon his breathing became soft and normal, however he was still too shaken up to go back to sleep. Getting up he walked to the window and open it. The icy wind of Central felt relaxing against his sweating skin.

Something outside caught his eyes. A silhouette of a figure standing in a tree. Violet eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. Edward tilted his head a bit. The figure jumped and landed gracefully on the edge of the window. The alchemist gasp and fell back in surprise. The figure reached out and caught Edward's wrist and prevented him from falling.

"Whats the matter Chibi-kun? Feeling a bit klutzy this evening?"

Edward was still in bit of shock. Then he realized that the voice belong to the one and only Envy. Instantly Edward went into attack mode. He grabbed Envy's wrist and pulled him down. Th e surprise homunculus let out a ack as he fell on top of Edward who was going send his fist into Envy's cheek but the green hair teen crashed down to quickly to react.

With a graceful thud they both landed on the wooden floor. They both had the wind knocked out of them. Edward was the first to regain his composure. The first thing he noticed was a weight on his chest. Not a heavy weight, but a weight none the less. Glancing down he saw Envy laying on top of him.

Envy soon regain his composure and blinked. The first thing he noticed was a tugging feeling on the left side of his head. Glancing over he saw a huge lock of hair stuck through Edward's auto mail arm. "Chibi-kun...." Envy spoke up a bit annoyed. " Don't move your arm. "

Edward blinked and frowned "Why not?" he glanced down and blinked seeing the hair stuck through his automail arm. A silent moment went by and then Edward couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Its not funny!" Envy whined.

"Shhh! Not too loud! You'll wake everyone up in the dorm."

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do" Envy hissed in a whisper.

Edward sighed and thought what to do. Envy's hair was pretty tangled in his automail He better figure out how to get Envy free. The blond could tell Envy was getting a bit twitchy. Then a idea stuck him. Envy will hate it but hey they will be free.

"I have a idea" Edward finally spoke up.

"What is it?" Envy was losing his last nerve.

"Just close your eyes and count to ten." Edward said.

" W-What? How will that get me free?"

"Just do it.

The green hair homunculus sighed. He didn't any choice.

"Don't you trust me?" Edward asked.

Envy blinked. He found that question odd and confusing. Edward was his enemy. Then again why is he here again. He left the mansion bored out of his mind and just wondered around. Some how every time he did that he end up close to where Edward was dwelling. That was odd in itself. The tone of that question and the sound of Edward's voice sent a chill down Envy's spine. Not a disturbing or disgusted chill...more of a pleasure filled one. Just thinking about it send another chill down his spine.

"So do you? Or do you not?" Edward pressed on after the awkward silence.

" Just for now. I don't really have a choice now do I?" Envy sighed.

"Alright....move when I move. Its better if we sat up and do this." Edward sat up moving very carefully so he would tug to much on Envy's caught hair. The homunculus sat up and adjusted so he was sitting on his knees.

"Okay...now close your eyes and count to ten" Edward instructed. Envy let out another sigh and did what he was told...for once.

Edward glanced at Envy who had his eyes closed. The moonlight was peeking through the window giving the room a slightly pale lighting. He then noticed how slender Envy really was. His body was so well built and strong looking. Envy was very attractive. Edward just realized how attracted to him he was.

This was a bit wrong. Envy was his worse enemy. The blond could care less about that. He never really stick to the rules. Edward then noticed Envy was at five in his counting. The blond better go with his idea for now.

With a quick motion he grabbed the stuck lock of hair and ripped it hard from Envy's head. The green hair homunculus was about scream his lungs out. ( he is very tender headed) but Edward was quick to move. The smaller blond slammed his lips down against Envy's.

Envy felt pain from his head but then he noticed a wight on his lips right after. He stare down at Edward in shock and confusion. Why was the chibi kissing him like that? It was hot and wet and it felt so good. He wanted more.

Edward was about to pull away because he felt no involvement on Envy's part. He figured that Envy was shock, pissed and he was about to die. Edward was surprise to find Envy started to kiss back.

The blond started to made the kiss more passionate. Slowly and bravely he moved on to Envy's lap.

Seeing that his chibi was being so bold was turning Envy on even more. He open his mouth a bit and let Edward's tongue enter. A gloved hand moved behind Edward and up his shirt. Envy traced down Edward's spine which made the blond shudder in pleasure.

Edward pulled away trying to catch his breath. "This is so wrong...you know that right?"

"Do I look like I care?" Envy replied gasping when Edward had moved and and was licking his stomach. "A little aggressive aren't we" he chuckled..

"I'm even more so when I'm pissed. " Edward growled hearing the word little.

" "You know...its very kinky to hear you say that" Envy smirked panting ore then he let out a yulp. Edward had moved up his top and bit down on a nipple. "OW! Don't bite me!"

"Why? Its fun" Edward smirked playfully.

"Because I'm not a masochist! I hate pain. Do you have a sadist complex chibi? First you rip out my hair then you bite me."

" Not really. Its just odd to see your worse enemy in these kind of situations. I can be gentle if you want" he said moving down and licking the nipple that he bit. Trying to ease the pain away with gentle sucking and licks.

Envy gasp and let out a soft moan. He felt his legs get weak and he fell back against the floor. Edward moving on top of him. Edward glanced down at the very flushed homunculus. It was strange indeed seeing him this way. Strange bit also arousing. Why was Edward so attracted to Envy. His looks is a contributor. Its not just his looks. Envy's personalty, When they fought it was like fighting three different people. Envy always seem bi-polar to him. Was it that difference? They are so different that they attract.

Edward got up taking Envy's hand " lets move to the bed. Its a lot more comfy than the floor."

Before Envy understood what was going on. He was being laid against the soft bed. The scent of Edward was all over. Envy felt the blond move over him. "I got a question" Edward spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Envy said

"Did you ever think of being with someone? I mean like this?"

The homunculus blinked and tilted his head a bit in thought. It was another odd and strange question. "No, those kinds of thoughts never crossed my mind."

"There is more to life that killing"

Envy blinked and looked into Edward's eyes. "What are you trying to say? "

Edward blinked "I"m not sure myself. I know I want you around with me...not ...as a enemy...but..a lover."

The green hair teen blinked. A lover? That word was so foreign to him. He didn't really know what a lover was.

" Al got his body back and now is living happily at home. I'm here alone now..."

"My chibi is lonely.." Envy spoke up.

"I guess...."

"Alright...I'll stay with you for a while." Envy pulled Edward down and kissed him gently on the lips The blond wrapped his arms around Envy tightly as they began to make love all through the night. The strand of hair stuck in the automail was forgotten this entire time.


End file.
